


Of the Same Reality

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Queer as Folk (US), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: FEST: Bring Back the Porn (2013), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through time and space, across states and continents and galaxies, the same scene is playing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Same Reality

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereader:** @shinyredrain and @leela_cat.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, good lord.  
>  **AN:** Written for the 2013 [Bring Back the Porn](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) challenge on IJ.

Brian wakes up slowly, too warm and too comfortable to really give a fuck about meeting the gang for breakfast. He contemplates going back to sleep, just closing his eyes and drifting back to the Land of Nod. 

Then Justin rolls over, pushing his cock – _hard and damp at the tip_ – against the jut of Brian's hipbone. 

All plans of sleep skitter away in the wake of a crashing wave of arousal.

"Justin," he whispers. 

"Sleeping," Justin murmurs.

"Wake up." Brian cants his head down and nips Justin's shoulder. "Wanna fuck you."

And he wraps his hand around Justin's cock.

*

Harry wraps his hand around Draco's cock.

"Tighter," Draco demands as he arches his back, heels digging into the mattress. "You know I like it tighter."

"Shush," Harry mouths against Draco's chest. "You last longer when I do it this way, and I plan on playing all night."

"All night?" Disbelief and hope war with each other in Draco's voice. "We're not that young anymore, Potter."

"The hell you say." Harry squeezes Draco's cock hard and tight. "All night, _Malfoy_."

Harry sweeps his thumb over of the head of Draco's cock.

And Draco sucks in a harsh breath and groans.

*

Tommy sucks in a harsh breath and groans.

"Tell me what you want," Adam whispers, the words ghosting warm and moist over Tommy's ear. "Want me to jack you off?" He pushes his thumb against Tommy's cockhead and, after Tommy releases a guttural moan, says, "Or do you want me to fuck you?"

"In me, dammit," Tommy growls – _whimpers, asks, begs_. "In me now, you fucker."

"Politely," Adam says. "Ask me politely and you might just get your way."

"Adam," Tommy whines. "Please, now."

And, with a smug grin curling his lips, Adam pushes a slick finger into Tommy's ass.

*

With a smug grin curling his lips, John pushes a slick finger into Rodney's ass.

Rodney's eyes go wide and his mouth falls open, nothing more than a low pitched moan tumbles out. Sighing, he grinds himself down on the invasion, demanding, "More. Now."

"Slut," John says, pulling his one finger back and returning with three. "No one would believe how much of a whore you are for something up your ass."

A garbled mess of consonants is Rodney's reply.

"Mine though, no one else's… just mine."

And, hands digging into Rodney's thighs, John nudges his cockhead against Rodney's hole.

*

Hands digging into Danny's thighs, Steve nudges his cockhead against Danny's hole.

"Fuck," Danny grunts as Steve's cock slides deeper into his ass. The stretch and burn always startles him. He thinks he'd be used to it, with as much as Steve likes to push him down over any flat surface and fuck him. 

Steve nuzzles against Danny's neck. "Always so tight. Jesus, Danno."

Then Steve hits _that_ spot and the burn morphs into mind-numbing pleasure. Danny starts meeting him thrust for thrust because, _goddamn it_ , it won't take long, not when they're both so close.

And, together, they come.


End file.
